


Confusión

by ToonAndCute77



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Out of Character, Probablemente fuera de personaje, esto es mas cursi de lo que recordaba, fic viejo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAndCute77/pseuds/ToonAndCute77
Summary: Confusión... eso es lo único que surgio en ese momento. pero ninguno de los dos, por razones que entendieran o no, podian parar.
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous)
Kudos: 3





	Confusión

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos espero estén teniendo un lindo día, y bueno este es mi primer fanfic de esta clase, ya saben "smut" "lemon" o como le llamen. Y el honor (o deshonor) lo tiene mi ship favorito del fandom de Villanos de Cartoon Network: Black Hat y Demencia.
> 
> En fin, es mi primer fanfic de este estilo, (aunque ya publique uno aquí antes) por lo que puede que haya muchos errores, creo que peca de creo ser bastante cursi y un poco fuera de personaje la verdad me tomo mucho más trabajo del que esperaba y tuve que revisarlo una y otra vez quitando o añadiendo cosas para dejar algo medio decente (o al menos a mi criterio), fue lo mejor que pude hacer tal vez algún día pueda hacer algo mejor.
> 
> En fin sin más que agregar espero que lo disfruten, y pues recordarles que si son menores de 18 años no deberían de estar leyendo esto; si tienes más de 18 espero te guste y si tienes una crítica es bienvenida. Espero que te guste ;)

**_ Confusión. _ **

Era lo único que Black Hat podía sentir en ese momento y mientras iba caminando a su alcoba, jamás había sentido que el pasillo fuera tan largo; caminaba un tanto nervioso, no entendía por qué hacia todo esto. Últimamente su cabeza estaba algo enredada, llena de pensamientos que no hacían más que confundirlo y desesperarlo…llena de pensamientos acerca de Demencia. En lo loca que está en lo errática que es y en los miles de inconvenientes que la joven le causaba tanto a su persona como a su compañía. Pensaba en por que continuaba ahí… por más ardor y rabia que le daba admitirlo, sobre todo ante sí mismo, era porque todos ellos: Flug, 505, Demencia, estaban ahí porque los necesitaba; se decía a si mismo que solo los estaba utilizando, que eran herramientas… pero después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas cosas que habían ocurrido, simplemente era inevitable no llegar a sentirse cercano a ellos. Por más que le disgustara la idea.

Su mente se volvía nuevamente a la chiflada joven, la forma en que solo ella era capaz de alterar la paz y cordura en cualquier lugar, ella; su sicario y guardaespaldas, de algún modo un arma viviente con la que podía amenazar a cualquiera en su camino… de cierta manera le agradaba tenerla cerca para molestar, alterar, y asustar a Flug o 505; creando caos y destrucción cuando él no lo hacía. Suspiro un poco frustrado cuando su mano ya estaba en el picaporte. Al abrir la puerta ella ya se encontraba ahí, en la enorme cama del jefe, con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello… con los ojos clavados en él.

¿Cómo demonios estaba pasando todo esto? Era un disparate por donde se le viera, y él ya sabía que sería así, ¿Se había vuelto loco o quería darle a la chica lo que quería con la esperanza de que por fin lo dejara en paz?, obvio pasaría eso, aun así sería mentira negar que la idea de tener un encuentro así con Demencia jamás cruzo por su cabeza, sin embargo lo pensaba una pérdida de tiempo, algo innecesario. Sabía que nunca existirá persona alguna que le desease de esa manera, cosa que a diferencia de muchos no le producía inseguridad alguna, al contrario, le enorgullecía saber que el terror que provocaba era tanto que ni en la mente más retorcida se daría la idea… hasta que apareció Demencia, quien en si no era una persona, o bueno, en el sentido de que no era completamente humana.

― ¿En qué piensas?― La voz resonó por todo el cuarto, Black Hat volvía de nuevo a la realidad.

―En nada.― sonando extrañamente despistado.― en nada, ¡en nada en efecto! ¡De estar pensando nada de esto estaría pasando! Este es el mayor sin sentido de mi vida, no deberíamos…

Demencia rio, interrumpiendo y el ambiente parecía más ligero; el jefe seguía desconcertado, se sentía paralizado…

―Owww Hatie, esto es mucho más divertido cuando no piensas.

Furtivamente la joven se levantaba de la cama, acercándose al villano, parándose de puntillas para besarlo, le temblaban las rodillas y es que estaba más que feliz, y a la vez tan nerviosa jamás pensó que esto pasaría, que por fin la dejaría tocarlo de esa manera, fue impactante sobre todo porque él no oponía resistencia… estaba sucediendo en realidad en ese preciso instante. Perfecto pero inconcebible sobre todo porque él correspondía a ese beso.

Pasado un tiempo Demencia comienza a guiar a su propio jefe a la cama; la joven encima de él, besando su rostro y sus labios, frenética y alegre de que fuera así, Black Hat seguía confuso ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? No encontraba una razón lógica o real, y pese a eso aún dejaba a Demencia meterle la lengua entere los dientes. 

La chica se levanta dibuja una sonrisa mirando al villano de arriba abajo, antes de volver a atacar, agresivamente medio deshizo el nudo de la corbata y abrió uno de los botones de su camisa, más bien lo rompió, para finalmente hundir su rostro en el cuello del jefe… comienza a besarlo suavemente.

Lo tomó con la guardia baja, Black Hat sentía nuevamente ese peso (el peso de la joven) sobre su pecho, sus músculos relajándose gradualmente conforme Demencia continuaba; un escalofrío lo cubrió cuando ella recorrió su cuello con la lengua. era como si se hundirá en una sensación cálida y oscura, que se volvía cada vez más negra, cada vez más cálida, y cada vez más profunda cuando lo mordía…dejo salir una audible exhalación.

Todo el asunto era extraño y nuevo, siendo honestos ninguno tenía mucha experiencia… pero sucedía, no como algo que tenía que pasar, no como si hubiera un destino que cumplir, sino más bien como una incoherencia y un capricho odioso que uno de ellos odiaba tener, y que el otro no esperaba ver realizado jamás, pero que pasaba, y sin sentido. Surgía de la nada, algo como un instinto, pero era todo lo contrario… completamente antinatural. Consiente estaba de que algo así no sucedería en condiciones normales, pero nada de normal había en Demencia, ni en la forma en que lo hacía sentir en ese momento. Seguía en conflicto con su mente, pero no quería detenerse, pensar en parar lo hacía enojar más que la confusión. Empezar, nunca debieron, pero ahora que habían empezado detenerse era inútil.

La tibia penumbra y respiraciones pesadas cubrían el aire. Cuando Demencia paro, Black Hat abrió los ojos topando con los de ella, jamás pensó que sus ojos fueran así de fuertes; como un imán que le hacían desear esa oscuridad pesada y envolvente de nuevo. Tomo su rostro con las manos y la atrajo hacia su boca, la chica feliz se dejó guiar plantando un beso profundo; a pesar de estar abajo el jefe tomo el control, marcaba un ritmo lento, sus labios chasqueaban y se unían como un candado, la joven abría su boca conforme él lo hacía, pareciera que sus lenguas se acariciaran antes de luchar, dos bestias húmedas y hambrientas, locas por descubrir que sabor tenían.

Black Hat sentía estar tocando una melodía que combinaba con el ambiente, esa atmósfera de humo espeso y caliente que producían los dos, sus bocas se iban separando despidiéndose con mordiscos a los labios. Otro ataque en busca de razón, Black Hat era el tipo que preferiría causar dolor mil veces antes que placer, era un villano ¡No! Él era _el villano_ , iba en contra de sí; Demencia tendría que saber eso, y lo sabía pero aun así ella lo quería… indescifrable si sucedió por diseño o accidente, a veces era útil, otras irritante, realmente no importa de momento. Trato de pensar mejor en los posibles beneficios que esta insensatez podría traer, decidió darle lo que quería, jugar un poco con ella y sonrió malicioso.

― ¡Quítate de encima!― el villano exigió empujándola tirándola de la cama, haciéndola caer al piso.

Se paró antes de que ella se levantará, con los dos pies a cada uno de sus costados, inclinándose hacia ella mientras la joven se incorporaba.

―primero nada de “hatie”―Black Hat la toma por el rostro y le hablaba de forma autoritaria―yo soy tu jefe y me trataras con respeto, es Black Hat o señor, ¿entendido?

El villano apretó más y acercó el rostro de la chica hacia el suyo. La joven respondió “sí Black Hat” sonriendo en un tono evidente, parecía disfrutarlo, y él se sentía mejor tomando un poco más de dominio.

La cargó, tomándola ahora a ella por sorpresa la cual rápidamente se volvió alegría. La dejo caer con fuerza en la cama, no le molesto en absoluto, sonreía pícaramente mientras él se colocaba enzima de ella. La miro por un momento, expectante… decidió actuar, bajo el cierre de su blusa, solo lo suficiente para devolverle el favor; mordía y lamia el suave cuello de la chica; raramente besaba… pero de hacerlo era lento, como calculado. Increíble, después de tanto tiempo de apartarla, de desdeñarla, ahora la acercaba y pegaba más a su cuerpo… solo quería una razón un argumento que justificara toda esta incongruencia. Los sonidos, así como los movimientos que Demencia hacia bajo el cuerpo del villano, le recordaban que ella continuaba ahí, a su merced…

―oh mi querida Demencia; sé que llevas mucho tiempo deseando esto.―dijo separándose observando el ruborizado rostro de la chica quien respiraba como si fuera una proeza.― me pregunto si puedo hacerte suplicar por ello…

Susurro en su oído, a Demencia le tan provocador que no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido…

― ¿Y qué tal si yo soy quien te hace suplicar a ti?― dijo coquetamente, al recuperar un poco de compostura confundiendo a Black Hat.

Demencia se levanta un poco y comienza hacerle cosquillas a Black Hat, quien ríe involuntariamente, no sabía que las tenía y honestamente no le gustaba mucho la idea. Entre risas forzadas le exige a la joven que pare, pero no logra dar con el tono apropiado, aun así logra hacerla parar en seco cuando pudo sacar un “o si no”.

Abrupto, y en los ojos de la chica cierto desconcierto y obediencia, parecía que Demencia temiera a ese “o si no” y a sus consecuencias; y es que por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar con él, en plena conciencia de que él también la quería, al menos por ese momento, siendo honestos ella también estaba confundida, de tantas veces que le había rechazado, y alejado, por fin lo besaba y acariciaba, al objeto de su adoración, Black Hat, el mejor villano de la historia, la oscuridad y maldad en persona. Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de él, temía que se fuera… mas no se iría, cuando recobro la compostura y noto ese intenso deseo de que permaneciera.

―Eso está mucho mejor.

Volvió a besarla, a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, que confusión tan deliciosa, a pesar del deseo que ella siempre le tuvo, jamás esperó que sucediera…había fantaseado tanto con aquel momento, hasta ese día simplemente podía imaginarlo. No sabía cuánto más resistiría antes de desgarrarle la ropa. Vino de la nada y sin razón, ella no necesitaba una… El solo hecho de pensarlo ya la tenía retorciendo las piernas, con sumo deseo, no lo resistió más, y mientras los besos seguían fluyendo Demencia trataba de sacarlo de la gabardina.

― ¿Puedo?― pregunto ella bajando el tono de su voz

―sería un honor…― pronunció el jefe mientras ella continuaba, rápidamente tomo sus manos y las alejó de él.― para ti.

El villano comenzó a sacarse la larga y negra gabardina que llevaba, se encontraba aun arrodillado, con las piernas abiertas, cada una a cada lado de la chica. Explicándole a la joven que no moviera las manos… Pronto comenzó a quitarse el elegante chaleco gris. Sus movimientos eran tortuosamente lentos, y eran así a propósito, prosiguió a deshacer el nudo de su corbata como era debido arrojándola al suelo. Finalmente solo quedaba su camisa, deshizo los botones tan pero tan lento, aun así la joven ni siquiera parpadeo, uno a uno iban revelando el trozo del villano. A Demencia le parecía un espejismo, un sueño, un regalo desenvolviéndose solo, y solo para ella. Finalmente descubierto el oscuro pecho del jefe, perfecto a los ojos de la loca chica; no parecía que respirara en lo absoluto.

Ella no había parado de lamer sus labios mientras observaba, no pudo más y se sacó tan rápido como pudo los guantes que llevaba, del más corto se deshizo con los dientes mientras que del más largo, Black Hat decidido ayudarle, cuando por fin sus manos estuvieron liberadas sin basilar las puso sobre el pecho de su jefe, se deslizaban tan suavemente como si no hubiera fricción, su piel se sentía algo fría, pero aun así la chica parecía quemarse.

Entraron en otra ronda de besos que prontamente se volvieron más y más descarados, Black Hat podía notar que Demencia abría mucho más la boca y sacaba la lengua, a él no le quedaba de otra más que adaptarse a eso, tratar de igualar sus movimientos, sabía que la joven abría de vez en cuando los ojos para ver el movimiento frenético de sus lenguas.

Se separaron viéndose a los ojos, sonrojados, y después de arriba abajo deteniéndose unos segundos en aquellas partes que más ganas tenían de probar, él estaba aún sorprendió, ¿Por qué demonios seguía buscando una razón? Demencia estaba loca, involucrarse con ella tendría consecuencias ilógicas… con ella simplemente caos y descontrol; el caos y el descontrol, llevan a la destrucción, a la calamidad, a la devastación, “hermoso” pensó el villano eso era lo que ella traía, lo que él también deseaba, ese pensamiento lo motivo actuar hábilmente bajo su mano colocándola sobre el pecho de la chica y bajo por completo el cierre de la blusa de Demencia, quien se levantó un poco para poder sacársela por completo.

En ese momento la joven mostró una sonrisa lasciva, de todas las veces que Demencia le había sonreído en un intento fútil de seducirlo, el villano jamás había visto una así, sobre todo nunca había sentido tan afectado… Demencia llevo sus manos a su espalda, manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios y la mirada cargada de lujuria; mientras el jefe anticipaba lo que sucedería… y de alguna manera queriéndolo también.

Pronto Demencia deshizo los ganchos de su sostén color negro, el cual apenas se mantenía en su lugar por los tirantes; la gravedad actuó pronto revelando por completo sus pechos. Black Hat parecía atrapado en un trance; sabía a donde iba a terminar todo esto, desde un principio y siendo honestos le agradaba la idea más y más. No pudo evitar jactarse de saber que ella haría cualquier cosa por él, que solo él tenía ese poder sobre ella. Que no había regla ni moral de por medio para que ella hiciera algo solo por él, por un poco de su cariño, pero sobre todo que no había ningún otro interés de por medio… rápidamente la abrazo fuertemente, ella volvió a besar y morder su cuello.

Sus senos se sentían tan cálidos y suaves contra la piel del villano, no tanto como podrían aparentar, pero aun así era extremadamente agradable, lo hacía hundirse nuevamente, ella no paraba de pensar en cómo lo amaba y que había una posibilidad de que él también a ella, tenía que haberla si estaba así con ella… el villano en ese momento no paraba de susurrar el nombre de la joven y exhalar vocales

—Black Hat. —Pronuncio con la voz temblorosa. — tócame por favor…

Demencia se preparaba para pronunciar palabra de nuevo, pero Black Hat puso un dedo sobre sus labios, ella calló, no supo si lo hizo para mostrar autoridad nuevamente o más bien lo hizo para tratar de encontrar calma en su mente, ella lo quería, eso estaba claro, de hecho era lo más claro de todo el asunto, que ella lo deseaba y amaba cada aspecto de él, con intensa locura, de la que solo ella es capaz. Siendo eso lo único certero se aferró a eso, se permitió ser indulgente (aún mas) con toda la situación, él seguía control, fue así desde el principio, de todos modos fue el quien lo propuso, a sabiendas que en cuanto la pregunta saliera de su boca, ya tendría los labios de Demencia tratando de pegarse a los suyos.

La recostó nuevamente y la miro, su busto subiendo y bajando conforme el aire entraba y salía, completamente descubierta y a merced del villano; una leve riza salió de entre esos dientes afilados, señalo hacia arriba con el dedo inicie y su uña negra se veía crecer aún más punzante y larga, con ella recorrió desde en medio de las clavículas rasguñando entre sus senos bajando hasta su ombligo. Dejando un hilo rojo a su paso, mientras la joven arquea la espalda y un “ah” salía de lo más profundo de ella en combinación de un ligero dolor y un inmenso placer… rápidamente y con la lengua recogió la sangre de la chica, desde donde comienza su ombligo hasta su cuello el que mordió fuertemente lo que provocó a demencia gemir de nuevo, para finalmente compartir otro descarado beso y una pequeña risa escapa de Demencia.

La tentación se vuelve intolerable y Black Hat comienza a tocarla, a sostener sus senos entre las manos, apretando y encajando ligeramente las uñas. El jefe no paraba de mirar esos pechos y el rostro inundado de placer de la joven, devota enamorada la cual solo había visto esto en sus sueños y en su torcida imaginación a la hora de tocarse por las noches deseando que sucediera en realidad y por fin era así.

Era demasiado confuso, irreal, al villano conforme se dejaba perder en la sensación se le hacía más difícil conectar con la parte racional de su mente, era como estar en otra realidad, donde sucedía todo esto simplemente para joderse y torturar violentamente a la razón, iba más allá de algo biológico puesto que ninguno de los dos estaba en si vivo, o era algo lógico. Iba mucho más allá... 

Demencia sonreía, mientras Black Hat llevaba sus manos por todo el torso de la joven, rasguñando por los lados, seguía llevando sus palmas hacia los senos de la joven, sus pezones cada vez más firmes pasando entre sus dedos…

— ¿Mmm te gusta eso querida?— su voz salió profunda, algo rasposa, fue mucho mejor de lo que Demencia había imaginado… de lo que ambos habían imaginado. — luces tan vehemente, aun así vulnerable pero sin vergüenza… precioso.

—Tú, eres precioso— le contesto con uno de sus coquetos y pequeños rugidos, mientras Black Hat mantenía una complacida sonrisa mientras volvía a sumergir su rostro en el cuello y torso de la joven.

La chica continuaba hablando, prácticamente declamando cada cosa que amaba de él, lo mucho que adoraba su perversa sonrisa, la forma en que parecía que el infierno venía a la tierra cuando se enojaba, su sombrero y lo elegante que era… lo filoso de sus colmillos, el negro profundo de su ojo sin un rastro de alma, su malevolencia y astucia; nada que Black Hat no supiera, nada que él no adorara de sí mismo, pero se sentía jodidamente genial que alguien más se lo dijera, le levantaba tanto el ego… y tal vez algo más. 

Aun parecía ilusorio, una anomalía hermosísima, incoherente y extraordinaria. Black Hat tenía su cara plantada en los pechos de Demencia mientras ella seguía hablando con una voz ahogada en sus propios alientos, besándola y mordisqueando, una sensación excitante; entre pequeños quejidos de un dolor tolerable, y la ansiedad de continuar y obtener más. Arrogante y complacido el jefe seguía recorriendo con sus labios los senos de la joven; Mientras su boca estaba ocupado del otro lado tocaba con su mano, apretando un poco uno de sus pezones moviendo sus dedos y Demencia simplemente se dejaba llevar, hundir en la negrura de la noche, de la habitación, en la sensación de tener a Black Hat tocando y besando una parte tan sensible… el villano continuaba, besaba sus pezones y Demencia le ordenaba o bien suplicaba que usara su lengua; al hacerlo demencia hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan bien, la larga y húmeda lengua del villano en sus pezones era demasiado, y la joven no perdía tiempo en hacérselo saber. Demencia desearía que permanecieran así por siempre jadeaba repetidamente. Seguían moviendo su cuerpo, ambos eran como boas enredándose la una con la otra, devorados por la impaciencia, gran parte de esa confusión se había transformado en curiosidad, en ansias de seguir experimentando esas sensaciones.

Demencia vio a su jefe, jamás lo había encontrado tan sensual como hasta ahora, en los ojos de la joven pareciera haber una especie de hambre… se movió rápido, empujo a Black Hat para poder levantarse, el villano lo dejo pasar, una vez incorporada, aun sobre la cama, hincada coloco sus manos sobre la cintura del jefe, recorriéndole nuevamente el torso y al bajar trato de deshacer un tanto torpe su cinturón y el pequeño botón de la pretina en el pantalón, era brusca, sin refinamiento alguno a diferencia de su pareja… mientras parecía batallar con una mano, con la otra comenzaba a acariciar y palpar esa zona por sobre de la tela.

Black Hat se sorprendió del atrevimiento de la joven, a sus ojos parecía que la joven fuera una bestia, salida de una realidad alterna donde ninguna ley lógica funcionaba. Fue abrupto, magnifico, un cosquillo ansioso, que exigía más todavía. Demencia por fin logro deshacerse del cinturón y desprender el botón del ojal, noto complacida la ropa interior del jefe simple y ajustada, pero sobre todo alegre y coqueta de notar un prominente bulto… siguió tocando, notando como el villano cerraba los ojos buscando perderse en el placer, y ella estaba tan contenta de verlo así, de hacerlo sentir así.

Logro bajar tanto el pantalón como la ajustada trusa al mismo tiempo hasta sus rodillas, para poder seguir y sentir con sus propias manos desnudas el miembro de Black Hat, erecto y húmedo… sus manos se deslizaban suavemente desde la base a la punta. Haciendo al jefe gemir y gruñir tratando de no dejarse ir tanto, aunque le era prácticamente imposible. Ella seguía, encontraba tan placentero ver y oírlo disfrutándolo… la confusión volvía a apoderarse de la escena… pero era simplemente inútil, la razón se había vuelto una vocecita apenas audible y ya no hacia sentido en lo más mínimo. Con cada movimiento de las manos de Demencia, hacia arriba hacia abajo era otro clavo en el ataúd de lo lógico. Demencia reía y bajaba a besar su vientre y alrededor de la zona, sin atreverse aun a ir más lejos, plantando mordidas alrededor en su abdomen y la parte frontal de sus muslos; Demencia ronroneaba y gruñía lamiendo sus labios ocasionalmente, subiendo nuevamente pegando su mejilla realmente cerca de su rostro y susurrando

— _Precioso._ — Demencia lo llamo, como un apodo de cariño alargando un poco la “O”— ¿quieres que vaya más rápido?— dijo la chica lo más seductora que pudo.

— ¡maldita sea! Lo que quieras solo no pares. —ordeno él.

Demencia sonríe ampliamente, aumenta la velocidad mientras el villano susurra maldiciones entre jadeos… Demencia un poco dudosa, baja nuevamente, apoyada en sus rodillas y una mano, la otra en la cintura de su jefe; finalmente se decide y coloca el pene de Black Hat en sus labios, abre la boca lentamente y deja que entre. Lo enreda con su lengua dentro su boca, aun algo dudosa, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pero se dejaba llevar, guiada únicamente por el deseo de mostrarle a su jefe cuanto lo deseaba. Ligeros “mmmms” como si saboreara salían de la joven, mientras Black Hat está en un ligero Shock, todo resultaba tan nuevo que asustaba, pero Black Hat era lo suficientemente hábil como para controlarlo y no dejar que nadie se percatara si alguna vez se encontraba temeroso o dudando. Le sorprendía ver que demencia parecía actuar un tanto más segura, parecía más una bestia que una mujer... sin precauciones, con el único deseo de estar junto a él, complacerse a sí misma y complacerlo a él. Estaba dando resultados.

La humedad de su boca rodeándolo, los movimientos; su lengua y labios rozando eran simplemente delirantes. Sentía caer su carácter, esa actitud fría y amarga desvaneciéndose, abriendo paso a dejarse poseer por la lujuria, el pecado capital menos grabe, por ende el que menos le interesaba, sin embargo ahí estaba todos sus sentidos concentrados en como lo hacía sentir la chica, ya no importaba lo que había antes o después. Las consecuencias, si era apropiado, la prácticamente nula experiencia que tenía; daba completamente igual, porque en ese momento solo parecía entender las sensaciones que Demencia le producía y su compañía. Su compañía, estar con ella, querer que ella estuviera cerca, querer tocarla y sentirla, algo que llevaba haciendo desde hace ya buen rato, no entendía por qué lo quería ¿Por qué lo deseaba así? Recordó que todo lo tenía cerca por un propósito, cada uno de ellos estaba ahí porque eran pequeñas partes de un plan maestro… pero no tenía nada que ver con esto; esto simplemente sucedió.

Perder el hilo del pensamiento era inevitable, concentrarse era una hazaña, pues su cuerpo se sentía arder, conducido por una fuerza completamente ajena que a la vez se unía a él, solo quería que Demencia continuara… que lo tocara y tenerla cerca, por más contrario que se sintiera a todo lo que conocía. Aunque honestamente se lo esperaba de Demencia. Sin pena alguna sin otro pensamiento más que tenerlo, darse placer con él, de causarle placer, el simple hecho de estar juntos, eso era lo único que ella quería, lo único que aspiraba, además de causar caos y destrucción, ¿y qué mejor compañía podría haber para la oscuridad y maldad que el caos? Ella solo quería ver el mundo arder a lado de él.

Con sus manos bajo el gorro de lagarto a sus hombros mientras ella seguía con sus labios alrededor de su miembro humedeciéndolo más todavía, acaricio su cabello y ella subió la mirada, lo saco de su boca no sin antes besarlo y lamerlo por fuera como una especie de despedida; una lástima pues el villano se sentía tan cerca. Demencia sonreía y volvía a ponerse al nivel de Black Hat mirándolo con la boca entre abierta, sonrojado, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, era la cosa más bella que Demencia hubiera visto, deleite era lo único que reflejaba el rostro de la loca mujer, y su espíritu se elevó cuando él le dedico una sonrisa complacida, podría jurar que había algo de cariño ahí… el villano coloco su mano en el rostro de ella, y con su pulgar recorrió sus labios, como de algún modo limpiándola… la pego nuevamente a su cuerpo, Demencia enredo sus brazos a él y lo estrecho mientras el volvía a hundir su cara en el cuello de demencia mordiendo, sobre las marcas que ya había dejado. 

—Black Hat— salió de un suspiro, tan calmo que asustaba viniendo de ella. —te amo, te deseo… por favor hazme tuya.

Fue así como algo sonó dentro de Black Hat, la niebla se disipo para revelar la realidad de todo, la razón al fin hizo contacto con la realidad de los hechos, y la confusión se desvanecía. Todo tenía sentido ahora, aunque fuera lo de menos, sentía una especie de equilibrio por fin con lo que hacía y sentía.

— ¿Hacerte mía?— él rio un poco—es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir… tú ya eres mía.

La recostó y nuevamente recorrió su torso nuevamente, acariciando y besando; mordiendo y arañando. Y es que era así, ella era suya, le pertenecía, como todo dentro de la mansión, ella era suya, ¿porque demonios necesitaría una razón?, si él quería, la tomaría… él estaba haciendo todo esto porque quería, simple y llanamente; no había razones complicadas, no había justificaciones. No quería utilizarla, no quería sacar ventaja de la situación solo quería tenerla cerca, tan cerca como ella tenía tanto tiempo anhelando, la quería a ella… volteaba a ver a sus ojos y lograba ver todas sus cualidades, lo fuerte que era, lo despiadada que era, anarquía subordinada únicamente al amor… veía su arrojo, su salvajismo, lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a hacer solo por él. Su amor su intenso y loco amor. Razones por las que la mantenía cerca, no solo para el negocio, sino porque realmente le gustaba saberse amado y admirado; honestamente y sin ningún interés, sabía que Demencia jamás se pondría en su camino, sino que quería recórrelo junto a él. Casi le hizo sentir culpa por no haberlo visto antes, de no haber entendido antes que si bien él no la idolatraba como ella a él, le agradaba la idea de tenerla cerca, el poder que tiene sobre ella por amor, que su amor lo hacía más temible ante los ojos de sus enemigos, porque él tendría un arma que nadie más. Si la amaba el también o no era dudoso, pero ella quiera creer que sí, y él lo desconocía, aunque sí de casualidad era así no le pareció que resultara tan terrible.

Los roces de su piel se habían vuelto una anti tortura, ya que había una enorme ansia, pero resultaba placentero… sus cuerpos pedían más. A veces es difícil dar el siguiente paso cuando se desconoce; pero estaban calientes, bestias en celo, que ansiaban estar tan unidos como físicamente era posible, Black Hat alzó la falda de Demencia, noto que su humedad era tal que traspasaba hasta el puente de sus medias. Rozo suavemente con sus dedos, las 2 prendas que quedaban como última barrera eran tan simples estaban tan ajustadas que no era necesario removerlas para sentir prácticamente a la perfección como eran los labios de la joven. Deseosos, húmedos y tibios; el villano siguió palpando delicadamente mientras Demencia se hundía en el placer y la idea de lo que vendría.

El jefe aumento la presionaba más profundo con los dedos y la chica comenzó a sentir a Black Hat haciendo contacto y de ahí las ligeras corrientes de placer previas al orgasmo recorriéndole el cuerpo sintiéndolo sobre todo en esa zona, la cabeza y las piernas. Black Hat sin previo aviso bajo las medias junto con las bragas de la joven, dejando al fin al descubierto aquellas zonas de su cuerpo que más buscaba esconder, pero sin pudor alguno le mostraba y dejo a su jefe continuar, incluso abrió un poco más las piernas.

Black Hat sonrió. Volvería adoptar su actitud autoritaria y ordeno “mírate, mírate bien”. Demencia se sienta y ve su cuerpo hacia abajo, lo contempla prácticamente desnudo, nota la línea que dibujo Black Hat en su pecho sus senos subiendo y bajando por su forma de respirar, sus pezones y recordaba nuevamente el deleite de la lengua del villano en ellos, su vientre cubierto por su falda color negro, su vulva, deseando que él volviera a tocarla, terminando con sus largas piernas temblando un tanto resbalosas entre los muslos… “mírame” ordeno nuevamente el villano y la chica obedeció, igual prácticamente desnudo los huesos de su esqueleto marcándose un poco por debajo de su piel, cubierto por un ligero resplandor que transmitía el carácter maligno de su ser, sus elegantes pantalones enrollados en sus rodillas, su largo miembro aun erecto, la delicia que fue tenerlo entre los dientes y lo mucho que él lo disfruto, y en su rostro esa perfecta sonrisa que ni el diablo tendría, pero en su mirada una suavidad que jamás había visto, un deseo que se complementaba con el de ella.

No había nada más que pensar o decir, ambos se encontraban envueltos en el apetito, en las simples ganas, la razón o la confusión daban igual, la ineptitud de la falta de experiencia o el descaro por la excitación, solo estaban ellos dos, y estaban juntos… sin ningún otro propósito o intereses. Se separan un poco, Demencia se recuesta y baja sus medias hasta los tobillos, lo único que le impedía quitárselas por completo era el dispositivo rastreador, Black Hat ayudo y jaló las pantaletas y medias por la pierna que quedaba libre, quitándoselas y sus medias quedando colgando apenas de la pantorrilla en que estaba el dispositivo.

Igualmente el villano pronto se deshizo por completo de su pantalón, quedando desnudo por completo. Ya no había nada más, solo ellos y nada más, la joven abrió las piernas, temblando pero lista, Black Hat se acercó más, volvió a tocarla, estimulando su clítoris, Demencia exhala fuertemente mientras ella tenía un orgasmo. El sonido era agradable, y el jefe continúo sintiéndola, dejando que ella lo sintiera también, empapándose los dedos. Pronto sus manos no eran suficientes, su parte baja se aproximaba más al cuerpo de la chica… cada vez más cerca. 

La miró, suya, completamente desquiciada, recordando e imaginándose lo anómalo y extraordinario de la situación. Nada de esto debería de suceder. Pero ella se encontraba ahí, éxtasis en su rostro y pasión en el resto de su cuerpo y todo por Black Hat. Ella se aferra a la pequeña posibilidad de ser amada por él, al placer que le causa tenerlo cerca y el logro de haberlo excitado tanto, tenerlo por fin, solo para ella. 

Black Hat se iba introduciendo en ella, y la escuchaba afirmar entre ligeros quejidos (sí, sí, sí) los cuales cada vez se volvían más fuertes. Mas una vez superado el dolor inicial el descaro volvió a la joven, estaba sucediendo, el ser de sus sueños, juntos por fin tocándose sin ninguna inhibición, años de tención sexual, por liberados, si bien no del lado del jefe, si de ella.

Mientras él entraba y salía la joven movía sus caderas de delante hacia atrás aumentando las sensaciones, Estaba tan feliz y conmovida de notar a Black rodeándola con sus brazos y dejándose caer en la cama sobre ella mordiendo su oreja besándose el cuello, mientras seguía penetrándola, la joven abrazada de él encaja sus uñas profundo y recorre la espalda de su amado. Black Hat gruño, fue casi un rugido; resultaba tan placentero que casi se venía…

Continuaron así por unos momentos, enredándose entre las sabanas y sus propias extremidades, acariciando y tocando tanto como podían y querían, sus cuerpos embonados, hasta que por fin Black Hat eyacula en el primer orgasmo que alguna vez compartió con alguien más. Seguida prácticamente por un grito ahogado de la joven que hace poco salía del clímax. Ambos se miraban mientras respiran atinadamente desnudos de no ser por la falda y el sombrero.

Estaban agotados, la noche había caído por completo y decidieron compartir un último y largo abrazo, sintiendo la piel del otro húmeda de sudor contra la suya, deleitándose con la imagen de lo que recién había pasado. Desconcentrados por el afecto, cosa rara para los dos… por ende solo se podría compartir entre ellos. Extraño, fue un arrebato momentáneo y aun así lo cambio todo. Aun así el villano se mantenía seguro, seguía siendo el jefe, nadie fuera de la habitación tenia porque cuestionarlo, y con quien compartía la cama, conocía perfectamente el precio de su silencio. Fuera de ahí las cosas seguirían igual, cualquier sospecha tomaría con su furia o con la de la chica; dentro no había nada de qué preocuparse y nada que pretender…

Ella se quedó dormida, y él comenzó a apartarla de su cuerpo, despertándola un poco, pero se acomoda nuevamente, abrazándose a una almohada, hundiendo su cara en ella, aspirando el aroma que desprendía; olía a él, a Black Hat y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, trayendo a su memoria lo que recién había pasado. El jefe la miro, prácticamente desnuda de no ser por la falda y el gorro… mientras que él se cubría más y más, se vestía y preparaba para trabajar, era bien sabido que él no dormía de noche… estaba completamente listo, su atuendo completo; menos la gabardina, la cual le dio a Demencia para cubrirse. La joven lucia más contenta. El villano le quitó el gorro de lagartija, la miro una última vez y salió del cuarto.

Se dirigía a su oficina, y sentía su cuerpo un poco pesado, pero tranquilo, tenía entre sus manos el gorro de Demencia y lo acercaba a su rostro y piel e igualmente aspiraba su aroma. Aún quedaba un rastro de confusión… simplemente paso… y no salió tan mal. Supo que hicieron lo que hicieron porque querían, pero él no sabía porque lo quería… Recordaba lo que sucedió y se sentía como perdido en otro mundo loco, diferente a la realidad, aun así sentía volver a ese mundo cuando sus dedos tocaban la prenda de la chica, ese gorro ella no lo vería nunca más, ahora era de él… un tesoro, un recuerdo del momento y una afirmación del poder que solo él tenía en ella. Black Hat pronto llego a su oficina, a pesar de todo, tenía trabajo que hacer. Pensó, volvía a pensar en Demencia y supo que debía de existir una manera de por fin usar el amor, aquello que los héroes llamaban la fuerza más poderosa que hay… usarla para el mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme saber su opinión, ya que es la primera vez que hago esto, me gustaría saber si alguien tiene alguna rcomendación, muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
